Word of Your Body
by immafermata
Summary: Songfic. 'Word of Your Body' from Spring Awakening. Bobby and Alex confess their love.


**A/N: **So, Spring Awakening and Law and Order. The two best things in the world in one. This is my first songfic! So:

_Italicized Center is Alex_

**Bold Center is Bobby**

Center is both of them

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Spring Awakening or Law and Order Criminal Intent. If I did… haha, let's not go there. XD

Enjoy!

**Word of Your Body**

Captain Ross walked out of his office for the last time of the night. Alex Eames and Bobby Goren were the only ones left in the squad room.

"As much as I appreciate the dedication detectives, I think it's time to head home." He told them.

Bobby opened his mouth to protest, but Alex cut him off. "Of course Captain, we'll leave right away. Ross nodded and walked to the elevators.

"Why'd you say that? We need to figure this out soon." Bobby asked.

_Just to unreal all this_

"We can just do this at my house. It'll get it done, and Ross will get off our backs." Alex explained.

_Watching the words fall from my lips_

"Good idea." Bobby said gathering his things.

xxx

They were at Alex's door in no time.

"I think he might have lured her using masculine charm. Not sex, but just being there for her. You know?" He explained about the case.

"I get you." Alex replied.

**Baiting some girl with hypothesis**

They walked in the door and set their things down.

"We should probably make some dinner." Alex commented. "Want to help?"

"Sure." Bobby replied.

Haven't you heard the word of your body?

They decided to make pasta since it was quick and easy. They skillfully maneuvered around each other in the kitchen cooking. When they finished they sat down to eat.

**Don't feel a thing**

**You wish**

"So, what were you saying about the case before?" Alex asked.

_Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_

"Oh, right. I was saying that he probably did gentlemanly things for her. Opened doors." He simulated opening a door. "Helped her in her seat." He gestured to the chair. "Held her hand." He took her hand in his.

**Holding her hand like some little tease**

They both looked down at their connected hands and then back up at the other.

Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?

They both leaned into the other. Slowly their lips touched. It was a sweet kiss, only lasting for a few seconds, showing their true feelings towards the other.

Oh, I'm gonna be wounded

Oh, I'm gonna be your wound

Oh, I'm gonna bruise you

Oh, You're gonna be my bruise

They broke the kiss quickly and looked at each other and their eyes widened. They then both started talking very fast at the same time.

"Alex, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened- I'll leave right now-"

"Bobby. God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. You must feel-" Alex then realized that they were talking at the speed of light. "Goren, we're both rambling. Stop."

Just too unreal all this

"I'm sorry Alex. It's just I'm still getting over my mom. And I'm worried that if we do anything something bad will happen and it will hurt more than it already does. I mean, we have such a good connection right now. We can read each other like no one else. And now, I don't know. I can't handle another partner, you're the only one that actually understands me." Bobby explained.

_Watching his world slip through my fist_

"But I do want you to know that I have loved you for a while now. And when it is appropriate, when we actually know what we want, and when you want to… if you do… I would love to be with you." Bobby confessed.

**Playing with her in your fantasies**

"Bobby," Alex sighed. "You know, for the best detective in the NYPD you sure are oblivious to things right in front of your face. I have loved you for a long time as well. I was just too afraid to tell you. I was worried that we had that sexual tension because we both needed someone. And that was fine with me, because that had us at a close state. And as for getting hurt, as long as we have each other we'll be fine. We won't lose our connection, or anything like that. We can work through it. And right now, I don't think I could be happier."

Haven't you heard the word, how I want you?

They then leaned in for another kiss. However, this one was a much more demanding one. Through this kiss they told the other how long they've been waiting for this and how much they needed the other.

Oh, I'm gonna be wounded

Oh, I'm gonna be your wound

Oh, I'm gonna bruise you

Oh, you're gonna be my bruise

**FIN.**

**A/N: **So, who squeed at Amends? –raises hand and jumps up and down- I did!


End file.
